narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Destructive Clash: Team Battle Royale
The encounter Close by to the village hidden in the leaves a secret battle royale between teams was about erupt no one knew who would win but it was going to be extrodinary none the less!!! Kenno Sagii was requested by his grandfather to participate in this epic battle for honor for the Sagii family of sniper-nin. The young boy cracked his knuckles and awaited for his allies to show up. He knew the people he would be facing were powerful in their aspects, but he had strength as well and was ready to take the world on. Rogen Toriyama jumped from limb to limb headed to the battle royale. Henriko Solis was waiting by the battlefield, he sighs they probably gave up Kasumi Madoka couldn't believe that her sensei had sent her to participate in a battle royale all she really wanted to do was spend time wit him. She walked out of the village gate and headed toward the meeting spot hoping that her teammate was a nice person and that they would get along. nice to meet you kasumi, im henriko, best shinobi ever dont forget it Kasumi looked at the young man and thought that he was being alittle full of himself but she wanted to make friends so she waved and said, "it is a pleasure to meet you hope we get along!". "I heard we're having some two-on-two team fight," Kenno said, stretching his arms and adjusting the scrolls around his waist, "Okay. This is gonna be interesting. I hope you guys are ready to show me what you've got. I'm Kenno of the Sagii family. We're no one special, just weapons specialists." Rogen walked behind Kenno and said "nice to meet you, lets do this" "Nice to meet you Kenno, my name is Kasumi I am also a specialist in swordfighting", she said smiling as she looked around at her competition. ''yup, we're teammate, we have to henriko was knew he had to show his fulll strength Nice to meet you guys, not to seem better than you, but im gonna win, lets have a fair match! He gives a confident smile and walks away "i'm happy we're on the same team", said Kasumi as she followed after Henriko to come up with some strategy for the upcoming battle. "Thanks, me too, any specific strategies you know of?" Henriko wondered why this girl was being nice. She had only just met him It's good to meet all of ya'll" said rogen as he reached in his pouch for a kunai blade and drew it, "Shall we get started?" "heh. Lets do it then" Henriko drew both of his katana's and got into a fighting stance. Just then, his brother comes in and whispers something in his ear. Henriko geys worried and says bye. "hello i apologize for that, he has some...buisness to attend to, ill be taking his place. Im Tyler Solis, Vine Release user and genjutsu master. nice to meet you all, lets do this then" He surveys everyone and releases his dojutsu, the Fenikkusugan. Thats not a cool Kekkei Genkai, and ive heard alot about it" he looked at his partner and said "this wont be easy" Tyler gives a smirk, "lets just have some fun" he says Lets go" said rogen as he charges at Tyler readying his Wind Clothesline "heh. Amateurs." Tyler uses Vine Materialization, a vine erupts out of the ground and trips him. amateurs?? please" said the shadow clone of rogen hit the ground and disappeared and the real rogen was above him using Wind Release: Turbine Twister Blast Tyler gets hit and drills into the ground. Just then, his body swirls away to nothing because he had used False Hit Technique. Tyler appears behind rogen and hits him with one of his vine arms. "ugh" rogen said as he hits the ground to himself he said "wish my partner'll help" then looked at tyler and said "Tyler your good" "i appreciate it, just be glad my brother left, he's rude" my opponent is a wind release user Tyler thought damn, not good Tyler activates his Fenikkusugan and summons 3 flaming phoenixes from the sky, about the size of an eagle, they close in to attack rogen. Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles